Sekirei: The American Plan Episode 2
by Felidae11
Summary: Dennis takes Terra on a tour of New York City and learns about MBI's American Plan.


Sekirei: American Plan

Episode 2: The American Plan

 **Characters**

 **Dennis James Taylor** \- Dennis is the main protagonist of the story. At 20 years old, he's studying animation at Bergen Community College in Paramus and as a pretty normal life until the day a beautiful girl falls from the sky on him. From that moment forward his life changes.

 **Terra** \- Terra's Dennis's Sekirei. She's beautiful, kind, and intelligent. She first meets Dennis when she falls from the sky and lands on top of him during a fight with two other Sekirei. And they soon become and unstoppable force.

 **Vanessa** \- a new Sekirei who appears to have some kind of water ability.

 **Gergory Aaron Lee** \- Aaron's Dennis's best friend and the first person he introduces to Terra.

 **Pyra and Ember** \- Two Sekirei who are fighting Terra right before she lands on Dennis.

 **Plot**

Dennis, while dead asleep, hits his head on his nightstand for a start. When he wakes up, he feels his head pounding crazily and sees Terra kneeling in front of him wearing an apron. For a second, Dennis thinks he's dreaming until he feels the lump on his head. Terra insists on checking it to make sure it's nothing serious and Dennis can't had a smile to see how much she actually cares for me. Suddenly he looks at the clock and almost jumps out of his bed. It's 10:50. When Terra asks him why he's in a sudden rush, he tells that he has to get to class. Then, she point out that it's actually a Saturday. And with that cleared, Terra has Dennis lie back down in bed while she gets him an ice pack for his lump.

Meanwhile, up in Fort Lee, another sekirei called Vanessa searches for her master. She has no idea who he is but, she senses he is close. She is determined to find the one she is destined to serve and protect.

Dennis and Terra eventually decide to go to New York City for the day. Dennis has a secret plan to take her on a horse and buggy ride and treat to as much as he could afford.

While in the city, Dennis tells Terra that he wants to take her to Rockefeller Center to the ice skating ring. She turns out to be quite the natural while Dennis, on the other hand, isn't as fortune.

Soon, after sitting down a getting a bite to eat, Dennis realizes his getting a video call on his phone which is pretty rare. When he answers it, he sees a strange man with spiky white hair. Terra automatically recognizes him as Professor Minaka Hiroto chairman of Mid Bio Informatics (MBI). He tells Dennis that when he kissed Terra (see Episode 1), he is now her ashikabi and is now part of a game called the American Sekirei Plan where ashikabi have their sekireis fight others in order to win whatever wish they want. He also tells him that this is a top secret organization. So, if Dennis breathes a word of it to anyone, the results may be a bit, "unpleasant", but apart from that, no pressure.

Eventually, when they get back to Englewood, Dennis is still pondering over all he'd learned and is starting to get a little nervous. So, Terra puts a hand on his lap and tells him that no matter what happens, they'll always be together.

When they finally get home, Dennis's parents tell him that he has a visitor. As he goes to meet them, he sees that his visitors another very attractive young lady with red hair and blue eyes. She tells him that her name is Vanessa and that he is destined to be her husband. Hoi Hoi U Embleer Hrair. What a nuisance.

 **Story**

It's about 10:30 in the morning and Dennis is having a dream in which Terra has been kidnapped.

 **Villian** : As I've said, my beauty. I REFUSE TO LOSE!

 **Terra** : Owe! You're hurting me!

 **Villain** : Then get, smart.

 **Terra** : You'll never get me!

 **Villian** : But, Precious, you'll only starve.

Just then, Dennis appears.

 **Dennis** : Get your filthy paws of my girl!

 **Terra** : Dennis!

 **Villian** : Dennis. We thought you were dead.

 **Dennis:** You heard me, Blake!

 **Blake** : And now, you're gonna which that you were.

Dennis starts to fight Blake and beats him shortly. When it's all over, he then turns to Terra who has her arms wide open ready to embrace him.

 **Dennis** : Terra, are you alright?

 **Terra** : I am now, my love.

 **Dennis** : As am I, beloved.

Then, soon before they're about to kiss, Dennis wakes up to an aching head.

 **Dennis** : Owe. "Wow. Guess it was all a dream."

 **Terra** : Are you alright?

Dennis turns his head and sees Terra staring down at him. She's wearing an apron and looks pretty cute in it. Dennis then starts to twitch his nose.

 **Terra** : Good morning, Dennis, Dear.

 **Dennis** : Good Morning, Terra. Uh, what are you doing in my room?

 **Terra** : I heard you fall and I wanted to make sure you weren't hurt. Though, it looks like you have a lump on your head.

Dennis starts to feel his forehead and feels the lump right on the side.

 **Dennis** : Hoi, hoi, U Embleer hrair. I was having a weird dream.

 **Terra** : Did I happen to be in it?

 **Dennis** : Yes. You were. You were being kidnapped and I saved you, but when we were about to kiss, I woke up and found I hit my head.

Terra then holds Dennis's head in both hands and kisses him on the lips. This was the second time in his life that Dennis was totally speechless.

 **Terra** : Feel better?

 **Dennis** : Yes, Ma'am.

 **Terra** : Perfect. Now, let's get you an ice pack for that lump.

 **Dennis** : Please?

Terra then runs downstairs to make an ice pack while Dennis starts to daydream. It's been two weeks since Terra had come to live with him and his parents and she was truly a pure delight. She'd probably make the ultimate house wife. She's actually spurred some changes in Dennis, too. Now, it seems like everything they do, they do as a team.

Still, something doesn't feel right. Dennis checks the time on the clock and sees that it's 10:42 and for a spilt second thinks it's a Thursday and starts to rush and tries to get dress for school.

When Terra comes back up, she sees Dennis rushing to put his clothes on.

 **Terra** : Dennis, where are you going?

 **Dennis** : No time to talk, Love. I've got to get ready for class!

 **Terra** : On a Saturday?

 **Dennis** : Aye on a Satu… A Saturday?

 **Terra** : Yes. It's Saturday. You said we were going in New York today, remember?

With that, Dennis suddenly recalls telling Terra the night before that he would take her to New York so she could see the sights.

 **Dennis** : Of course I remember, Love. We'll go as soon as I'm dressed.

 **Terra** : I've never been to the city before.

Dennis nearly jumps up to the sealing she says that.

 **Dennis** : You've never been to the… Good Lord, you poor poor thing. Well, we must change that immediately.

 **Terra** : I'd be more than happy to if you'd come with me.

 **Dennis** : But of course, Mademoiselle.

When Dennis finally gets his clothes on, he and Terra decide to take a 167T bus to the Port Authority.

 **Dennis** : Terra, Welcome to Manhattan Island a.k.a. New York City. The Big Apple herself. If you can make it here, you can make it anywhere.

When the get out of the Port Authority, Dennis grabs Terra but the arm to make sure they don't get separated for he knows the dangers of the city.

 **Dennis** : Stick with me, Love. The city can be a dangerous place.

Terra then smiles at him in a way that always seems to unnerve him.

 **Terra** : Well, you're here. So, how could I possibly feel any safer?

 **Dennis** : Thanks, Terra.

As they walk over to Times Square, a man wearing an overcoat tries to sell Terra a watch, but Dennis is quick stop him.

 **Man** : Hey, Kid, Wanna by a watch?

 **Dennis** : Sorry, Buddy. The lady's not interested. Come on, Terra.

 **Terra** : Why would he be selling watches on the street?

 **Dennis** : Because there's a good chance those watches are fakes and guys like him try to seek out people who they consider "Easy Marks" and try to sell one to them. There are people like that all over the city.

 **Terra** : Why don't the police do something about it then?

 **Dennis** : Some of them do. The important thing is, whatever you do, just don't make eye contact.

 **Terra** : Right.

Dennis then takes Terra to Madison Square Garden to see the ice skating ring.

 **Terra** : Why don't we go down there?

 **Dennis** : Um, okay.

Terra put on the skates and turns out to be quite the natural. Dennis can't stop from smiling and admiring her.

 **Terra** : Come on, Dennis. Skate with me.

 **Dennis** : HUBBAWHAAAAAAAA?!

At that, Dennis nearly jumps clear out of his chair. He's rarely been ice skating

 **Dennis** : "Curious, Lad. Curious. Just stay calm. You can do this." Okay.

Dennis starts one the ice really easy and tries not to rush onto it when suddenly; Terra comes up and grabs him by the arm.

 **Terra** : Don't be nervous. I won't say anything. Just pretend I'm the only one in the ring with you.

Dennis then starts moving and turns out to be better at it than he first expected. Eventually, Dennis starts getting tired and he and Terra decide to take a break and grab a bite to eat.

 **Dennis** : Where did you learn how to ice skate like that, Terra?

 **Terra** : Actually, that was my very first time out on the ice.

 **Dennis** : Seriously?

 **Terra** : Yep.

 **Dennis** : Wow! You truly ARE a natural.

Suddenly, Dennis's phone starts to ring. When he picks it up, he sees that it's ringing on his Hangout app. When the screen comes on, Dennis sees that the caller is a man with white spiky hair wearing glasses and has a very curios smile on his face.

 **Strange Man** : Tada!

 **Dennis:** Hmm. Must be a wrong number.

 **Strange Man** : Wait!

 **Dennis:** Kay what? Who is this?

 **Strange Man:** Terra, are you there, my dear?

 **Terra:** It's Professor Minaka Hiroto. He's the chairman of Mid Bio Informatics (MBI).

 **Dennis:** Seriously? Then you're the one who sent Terra to Englewood?

 **Prof. Hiroto** : That I am. And I know just how you are. Dennis James Taylor of Englewood, New Jersey. Only child of Deborah and Rickie Taylor.

Dennis nearly drops his phone in astonishment.

 **Dennis** : How do you know so much about me?

 **Prof. Hiroto** : Why, Dear Boy, I make it my business to know. By the way, Congratulations! You have just been selected to participate in a game of strength and conning! The American Sekirei Plan!

With this, Dennis started to scratch his head in confusion.

 **Dennis** : American Sekirei Plan?

 **Prof. Hiroto:** I can see you're confused.Allow to explain.

 **Dennis:** Please, do.

Prof. Hiroto then tells Dennis that when he kissed Terra (see Episode 1), he is now her ashikabi and is now part of the American Sekirei Plan where ashikabi have their sekireis fight other sekireis in order to win whatever wish they want. He also tells him that this is a top secret organization. So, if Dennis breathes a word of it to anyone, the results may be a bit, "unpleasant", but apart from that, no pressure.

 **Dennis** : Unpleasent? "Gulp" Umm, how do you mean?

 **Prof. Hiroto:** Well, I must be off. Best of luck, you two.

 **Terra:** Bye, Professor.

 **Prof. Hiroto** : Oh and Dennis, remember. It's our little secret.

 **Dennis** : Umm, Sure, Chief. Right, Chief.

 **Prof. Hiroto** : I think I'm gonna like this guy. Toodaloo.

And with that, the professor hangs up. Dennis starts to scratch his head again trying to digest all he'd just learned. It was so much to take in. Suddenly, he notices a hand on his own. It's Terra.

 **Terra:** Dennis, I know you're worried about keeping this secret but, I want you to know that I will never let anyone not even the professor hurt you. I love you, Dennis James Taylor and don't you ever forget that.

 **Dennis:** Thanks, Love. Actually, I'm suddenly feeling a little tired. Maybe we should go home.

 **Terra:** Okay.

Coming to an agreement, the couple heads to the Port Authority to catch a 167T bus home. During the ride back to Englewood, Dennis, still in deep thought about all that's happen, eventually falls asleep leaning on the window. Terra then gently lifts his head from the window and places it on her lap.

After the long bus ride, they finally get to Teaneck where Dennis's dad is waiting for them.

 **Mr. Taylor** : So, how'd you like the city, Terra?

 **Terra** : It was nice. Very nice. I especially loved Central Park and Rockefeller Center.

 **Mr. Taylor** : Excellent. Dennis?

 **Dennis** : Umm, what she said.

 **Mr. Taylor** : Did you take her into Toys "R" Us?

 **Dennis** : Not this time.

When they eventually get back home, Dennis's mother tells him he has a visitor in the family room. Dennis walks in and sees a very beautiful girl with red hair and blues eyes petting Nemo, one of Dennis's cats.

 **Dennis** : Umm, did you want to see me?

 **Girl:** Yes. That's what I've come for.

 **Dennis:** Who ARE you?

 **Girl:** My name is Vanessa and YOU are my betroved.

 **Dennis:** I, umm, beg your pardon?


End file.
